


I Can

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melinda May, F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Prompt from PhilindapromptsAll the SHIELD women are pregnant at the same time. Coulson gets kidnapped. May rescues him. She's so badass that she's in active labor and fighting to get her man back. Sorry I just had that pop up in my head.





	I Can

“May, you can't go in there,” Fitz said firmly and looked at the heavily pregnant woman in front of him. 

“You can't go in there. I need you here keeping watch through the cameras.” Melinda said just as firmly back to him. “I can handle myself and I will be fine.”

“You're pregnant! A week away from birth you can't infiltrate a HYDRA base!” He told her.

“Mack is going in with me. I'll be fine.” She didn't want to discuss it anymore and she turned around. Phil had been gone a week and it was tearing her apart. This pregnancy had been hard enough for them both. When she was two months along they found out that Jemma was pregnant and then a month later Yo-Yo found out she was pregnant. To say the least the base has been chaotic.

Fitz sighed and looked at her as she walked away. “Okay.” He looked over at Mack. “If anything happens to her, Coulson is going to kill us.”

Mack nodded. “I know.” He sighed. “We got this, Turbo. You stay here and make sure Simmons and Yo-Yo are okay.” 

Fitz nodded. “I will.” He murmured reluctantly. “This just has to go well.”

“It will. When's the last time we had an accident?” Mack shrugged.

“I think we just had three accidents,” Fitz commented.

“Happy accidents,” Mack smirked and patted his shoulder. “We got this.” He turned and grabbed his things. They were just about to go when he noticed May had stopped and closed her eyes. “You alright, May?” He asked.

“Yeah. Let's go.” Melinda said acting as nothing had happened. She wouldn't admit it but she thought she was having contractions. Even if she was in labor she still had time. 

Mack nodded slightly and turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. “Hey, you're supposed to be resting.” He said when he saw Yo-Yo. 

“I had to see you before you left.” She said and hugged him gently. “I need to wish you luck.” 

He hugged her close and nodded. “Alright.” He kissed her head. “We'll be back soon.” He promised and kissed her lips lightly before he leaned down and kissed her stomach. “I'll be back, little man. Don't cause too much fuss.” He smiled.

Yo-Yo nodded and smiled. “I love you, Turtle Man.”

“Love you too.” He smiled. “And the baby.” He kissed her again before he boarded the Zephyr with May. 

Melinda went to the cockpit and soon they were in the air. She was starting to really believe that she was in labor but she didn't mention it. She was determined to find Phil whether she was in labor or not. About half an hour later she was landing the plane. The pains were getting close and she tried to ignore it. 

When they landed Mack opened the cockpit door. “Ready?” He asked. “Fitz will lead us through the comms.”

Melinda stood up and frowned when she felt something wet between her legs. She looked down and let out a slow breath. 

“Is that? Are you in?” Mack stared at her.

“In labor. Yes. Let me get changed then we can go.” Melinda pushed passed him to go to the bathroom.

“No, no, we can't do this. You're about to have a baby.” Mack said panicked.

“I'm not going to have this baby without Phil.” She insisted and quickly changed. “This isn't anything I can't handle.” 

Mack looked at her when she walked back out. “May.”

She stopped and looked at him firmly. “I am okay. We don't have much time though.”

He nodded and swallowed hard. “Okay.” He said and turned on his comms. “Fitz, you there?”

“Yes, I am. Follow the route I sent you.” Fitz told him.

Melinda nodded and grabbed a gun before she followed Mack off of the plane. 

They slowly made their way into the base without being detected. Now they had to find Phil. 

Melinda walked behind Mack and stopped grabbing onto his arm tightly. She had her eyes closed as she breathed through a contraction.

“Mack, why did you stop?” Fitz asked.

Mack looked at May and swallowed hard. “Thought I heard something.” He said before they started to walk again.

May struggled to stay quiet as the pain intensified but she pushed through. Soon they found the holding cell that Phil was in.

Mack busted the door opened and rushed in with May behind him.

Phil looked up and rushed over hugging Melinda. “Lin.” He said softly and kissed her head.

“Phil.” She said and hugged him back but soon she groaned as another contraction hit her.

“What's wrong?” He asked worriedly.

“She's in labor,” Mack said hesitantly.

“What? Lin, why are you here?!” He panicked. 

“Let's get out of here,” Melinda said ignoring his panic. She walked out of the door and was greeted by guards surrounding them. 

Phil and Mack rushed to protect her and stood on either side of her. 

Melinda rolled her eyes and pulled out her gun. She stood and watched as Mack and Phil took out the guards swiftly but before she knew it a guard had his arm around her with a gun pointed to her head.

“Melinda.” Phil turned and looked at her. “Let her go!” He said and pointed his gun at the guard.

Melinda closed her eyes and groaned. “Phil.” She whispered and moved her hand to her stomach protectively.

The guard smirked and moved the gun to point at her stomach. “What if I let her go and not this little one?”

Phil growled and nearly jumped at the guard when Mack stopped him.

“Don't.” Mack held him back and looked at May hoping she had it in her to fight back.

Melinda looked at Phil and tensed when the guard moved the gun. She groaned as the contraction peaked and she tried to fight through it. As soon as the pain subsided she moved and quickly took the gun from the guard knocking him back into the wall. The guard fought back and managed to land a blow to her face.

Phil lost it and ran forward but by the time he made it over Melinda had the guard on the ground with her heel digging into his back. He looked at her and frowned. “Lin, are you okay?” He asked.

Melinda shook her head and swallowed hard. “The baby is close.” She murmured. 

He nodded. “Right, okay, Mack, can you take care of this guy?”

Mack nodded and moved quickly tying the man up.

Phil gently lifted Melinda into his arms and held her close. “Hang in there, Lin. Which way is the Zephyr?”

“This way,” Mack said and lead Phil out of the building. They ran into a few more guards but he quickly took care of them. 

Once they were on the plane Phil laid Melinda down on the small medical bed they had. “Mack, can you fly us back?” He asked.

Mack frowned. “I don't know how.”

Melinda sat up even though her body protested. “I'll turn on autopilot. I need to pilot the take off though.” 

“No, no, you need to stay right there.” Phil insisted.

She shook her head and stood up. She groaned a bit and held her stomach as she made her way to the cockpit. She sat down again and started to take off. She clenched her teeth as her stomach contracted but managed to get them in the air. She set the autopilot and leaned back closing her eyes tightly.

Phil stood by her the whole time and frowned. “Lin, can you move back to the bed?” He worried.

She shook her head and groaned. “No.” She took his hand and pushed.

“Woah, Woah, Melinda you can't. Are you pushing?” He asked though he knew the answer. “Mack, get the first aid kit!” He shouted. He moved and quickly took off Melinda's pants and underwear. “Holy shit.” He said when he immediately saw the baby's head. 

Melinda cried out finally letting go and doing as her body told her to do. “Phil!”

“I'm here, I'm here.” He said and held her hand. “The head is almost out. Oh my God, this is happening.” He murmured and looked up when Mack came in.

“Oh god.” Mack turned his head and set the kit down. “What do I need to do?”

“Hold her hand so I can catch the baby,” Phil told him.

Mack nodded and took her hand. “You're doing great, May. Just breath through it.” He said thinking of the books that he had read.

Melinda fell eerily silent as she pushed and crushed Mack's hand. 

“You're doing great, Melinda. She's almost here.” Phil said and grabbed a blanket that Mack had brought. “We're so close.”

Melinda didn't hear his words as she focused on pushing. The pain was overwhelming but she kept fighting. Soon she felt a sudden rush of relief and she was pulled out of her head by crying. She opened her eyes and looked down at Phil.

Phil held their baby in his hands wrapping her in a blanket. “You did so well, Lin.” He smiled and moved to lay the baby on her chest. “She's perfect.” 

Melinda held the baby close and smiled. “Hi, sweetheart.” She said softly and kissed her forehead. She held the baby close as the afterbirth was delivered and Phil cut the cord. Luckily he was able to look up how to do it. 

Once everything was taken care of Phil moved to Melinda's side and looked at their daughter. “She's perfect.” He smiled widely.

Mack helped Phil and cleaned up a bit before he left the family to have some peace. 

The peace didn't last long though because soon one of the lights in the cabin started to flash. Melinda looked up and frowned. “We're getting close to landing.” She said and looked at Phil. “I need to land us.”

“The autopilot can land us, Lin. You just had a baby.” Phil told her.

“I can land us quicker and better.” She said and moved sitting up in the chair a bit more. She groaned realizing how sore she was but she kept their baby close to her chest. “I can do this.”

Phil frowned. “Melinda.” He stayed close to her. 

“I'm fine.” She assured him and looked at him. 

“Let me take her at least,” Phil said softly.

“No.” She said firmly as she started to land the plane. 

“You're ridiculous.” He told her but he couldn't help but smile. “But amazing.” 

Melinda smiled slightly and landed them quickly and smoothly. As soon as they landed, everyone rushed and helped get Melinda and the baby settled into the med bay.

Phil sat on the bed next to Melinda and held onto their daughter. “She needs a name.” He said softly and stroked her cheek. 

“Skye,” Melinda said tiredly and leaned against him. “For Daisy and I think it's fitting considering the circumstances of her arrival.”

Phil smiled widely and nodded. “I think that's perfect...Our Skye.”


End file.
